


We lie beneath the stars at night, Our hands gripping each other tight

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend (Percy Jackson), Camping, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Grover is there too but barely mentioned, New Relationship, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Quests, Stargazing, mild PTSD, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: Percy just sat there, hunched over on a log with a blanket draped over his lap, face propped up on his fist, staring almost trancelike into the firepit of their temporary campsite, mind wandering.Then, something hit him in the back of the head.——Percy and Annabeth share a soft moment while on an end of summer quest.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 47





	We lie beneath the stars at night, Our hands gripping each other tight

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they go on a quick end of summer quest post The Last Olympian because I wanted to write some newly dating Percabeth fluff.  
> Oh and Grover’s there because why not. 
> 
> Title from the song Young Blood By The Naked and Famous

He stared into the fire in front of him, eyes focused on the sparks and flames as they flickered with life. This quest was a rather slow one, their full day spent wandering the woods had proven unsuccessful up to that point in their search. It wasn’t really how Percy would’ve pictured spending his last few days of summer, but then again it beat staying at camp surrounded by grief, at least this gave him some sort of distraction from his thoughts. Then again, he should've known better when he foolishly volunteered for the first watch, leaving him completely alone with his thoughts without the others to distract him.

Percy supposed he should keep his eyes up from the fire and scan their surroundings for any potential threats, but the woods have been quiet since they got there and frankly, as pathetic as it sounds, he didn’t want to look at the night’s shadows surrounding their makeshift campsite. Instead Percy just sat there, hunched over on a log with a blanket draped over his lap, face propped up on his fist, staring almost trancelike into the firepit of their temporary camp site, mind wandering. 

  
  


Then, something hit him in the back of the head.

  
  


“ _Bam_ ,” The female voice said, her invisibility cap gently slapping Percy's skull. “You’re dead, Jackson.”

Percy let out a soft chuckle and shuffled slightly down the log to give her room. Annabeth Chase took a seat beside him, her dagger resting on the empty space beside her.

“Is it time for your watch?” Percy asked. He’d completely lost track of time, only vaguely knowing that sunset had been many hours ago and sunrise was supposedly still far away. His eyes were looking at the fire again, but he kept glancing at her from the corners of his eyes every so often. She didn’t seem to notice though. 

“Not yet,” Annabeth replied, crossing her heels in front of her as she looked at the fire with him. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Percy nodded in understanding. Insomnia seemed to be plaguing Annabeth for the past few weeks as it had for him as well. 

“Not much of a problem for Grover, but then again he’s always been that way.” he replied, nodding vaguely in the direction of their sleeping friend.

Annabeth let out a soft snort. “I’ve always been jealous of that,” she answered. “He’s been able to sleep like a rock for as long as i’ve known him.”

“Yeah…” Percys mind wandered off, once again captured by the flickering flames in front of them. 

“Hey, you seem pretty out of it.” Annabeth nudged him with her shoulder softly. “Go get some sleep, Seaweed Brain. I’ll finish your watch.”

Percy shook his head softly, strands of unruly black hair falling onto his forehead. “I—I don’t think i’ll be able to sleep.”

Annabeth smiled softly. “Then we’ll stay up together.” She reached up, hesitating ever so slightly, and brushed the hair from his face. “Or at least until you pass out due to exhaustion.”

She looked pretty tired herself, the dark circles under her eyes were slightly darker than usual. “Although, I'm sure all this staring into fire is pretty boring.”

He looked at her with a tilted head, and a small smirk on his face. “Are you suggesting we do something else?”

She rolled her eyes before grabbing both his hands in hers, hoisting him up to stand. Taking the hanging blanket from his hands, she carefully laid it down on the grass next to the fire and sat down, pulling him down with her. 

Percy gave her a look of confusion laced with slight amusement, and Annabeth smiled as she wordlessly pointed up to the night sky. He hadn’t even stopped to realize that the clearing they were resting in gave them a perfect view of the stars. The couple shared a smile as they laid back on the blanket and stared up at the blue-ish black sky, and Annabeth carefully tucked herself into his side. 

They had only ever had moments like these a few times in the week they’d been dating, hiding from other campers in the woods or in Cabin 3, sitting on half blood hill or on the beach at night. Their moments alone were often traced with some anxiety or nervousness that is usually accustomed to a new relationship. Every now and then Annabeth would look away flustered with one hand holding her arm, or Percy would turn his face downcast with a hand behind his neck. 

So it took a few moments, laying there, for the nervousness in her stomach to subside and the cautious stiffness in Percy's shoulders to lessen. 

They didn’t speak, but merely soaked in the peacefulness of the moment in each other’s grasp. His sea green eyes traced each and every one of the constellations painted above him, replaying the stories of the shapes and figures in his head that Annabeth had told him oh so many years ago. A small glance towards her made him realize her grey eyes were doing the same. 

  
  


He felt at peace. He forgot about the events of the past week, about Kronos and all the death and destruction and heartache that Percy blamed himself for. Right now, he was just a normal teenager looking at the stars with his girlfriend.

His smile grew. 

  
  


Eventually, Percy's eyelids began to drift shut, being lulled to sleep by the gentle crackling of the fire as well as the soft heat radiating off of Annabeth beside him. 

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Annabeth curled up next to him, her callous fingers calmly tracing up and down his scarred arm.


End file.
